SE: Time of Death
by Narusaku1357
Summary: She was the very person who had cracked the wall as soon as she spoke to him…the very person that filled his empty shell of a body with love, comfort and caring…and the very person that helped him open up to the world and smile. SOMA Tragedy-ONESHOT


**"_We're losing him!"_**

"Soul?"

As his fingers slid across the keys, the nostalgic voice rang into his ears and echoed within the room. Soul wondered for a moment where he was as his playing paused and soon realized that he was in the black room again, the demon long gone. But something was different…that voice…it was so familiar, it made his skin crawl. Oh how he longed to hear that voice again…ever since the death of his partner three years prior to this event. His blood red eyes widened and slowly looked over his shoulder, only to spot the very woman that had died within his arms.

Maka Albarn.

The Death Scythe jolted to his feet and faced her as soon as he saw her in the black blood gown. "Maka…?" He breathed quietly, his voice quivering. The woman before him smiled and began walking over to him from where she stood. And as soon as she was in close range, he threw his arms around her in a warm embrace. He didn't know what was going on…he didn't know if he was just dreaming again…but feeling her tiny body within his arms almost caused him to cry. "I missed you…So much…"

Maka smiled and hugged him back; shutting her eyes calmly. Feeling him hold her again felt nice…she didn't want him to let her go: especially because of their absence from each other for all those years. "I missed you too Soul…" Her voice whispered into his ear before pulling away. Then, without warning, Soul leaned into her and pressed his lips against her's: something he had always wanted to do but was never able. Just as Maka kissed back, a tear that didn't belong to her fell onto her cheek, rolled down it, and fell to the floor.

**"_He's coding, I need the Defibrillator!"_**

Three years ago, he and Maka had gone on an assignment like always. But the only difference was that this Kishin egg they fought was different than any old regular Kishin egg. This one had somehow plunged deep within Soul's mind and caused him to have a fit of rage and go completely insane. He was taken over by madness…he attacked his meister and without realizing it, he had stained his hands with her blood. An empty pit filled his heart as soon he came to and watched her lifeless body fall to the ground; her soul helplessly floating within his hand…he realized he had killed the only woman he loved. And because of it…Soul enclosed himself away from the rest of the world. No one…not even Black*Star could break him.

The invisible wall that once separated him from the outside world formed again…his body became an empty shell…and he became an emotionless doll that secluded himself from the world.

Just like he once was…before he had met Maka.

The very person who had cracked the wall as soon as she spoke to him…the very person that filled his empty shell of a body with love, comfort and caring…and the very person that helped him open up to the world and smile.

The very person Soul fell in love with…but was destined to watch die within his arms.

**"_CLEAR!"_**

But now…now she was in his arms again. Her soft skin was available to him once more. And this time, he was able to have her lips. "I love you." He whispered almost unconsciously as he and she abstractedly began to slow dance where they stood to an unknown musical source. Maka's eyes opened and softened greatly before hugging him closer; tears swelling up within her eyes, for she knew exactly why he was with her.

"I love you too…Soul…"

Hearing his name spoken by her, sent shivers down his spine. No one had said his name like that in so long…and it had been three years since he heard it from _'her'_. He never wanted to let her go…afraid that he'd lose her again. As if her whole self would fade from existence again…he wouldn't let her go.

"Play me a song, Soul."

**"_He's gone…just call it."_**

Soul's crimson eyes opened and he pulled away from her; still making sure that he held her in some way possible. "Ok…" He then said to her before turning around and letting her sit down first. Still holding her hand, he stepped over the bench and let his fingers hover over the keys. Then, without any ideas on what to play, he looked at her and gave her a sheepish grin. "What would you like me to play for you?"

"Hmmm…" Maka pondered as she set a finger on her chin. Her eyes narrowed childishly and soon they snapped back open and she hit her hand with her fist with an idea. "Oh I know!" Her beautiful forest green eyes fell upon his blood red ones and the large smile he loved so much spread across her face. "Play me the song that you played the day we met. It's my favorite."

"As you wish…"

His fingers danced across the keys and brought a beautiful but dark melody into the air as Maka set her head on his shoulder. The room around them began to fade as the song of his soul lifted into a powerful beat and soon lowered into a dark and depressing harmony. If Maka had been standing up, she probably would have been swaying…almost dancing just like the day they met. But, now she was sitting with him…and after three years of leaving him to be alone in darkness, sadness, and loneliness, she was finally with him so she could comfort his broken soul once again. And because of the very thing she knew…that he was now suspecting at that very moment…they were never going to leave each other's side again.

**"_Soul Eater Evans: Time of death 3:36 a.m. July 5, 2010"_**

* * *

**Hey guys what's up? I wrote this just now while listening to the song "Dark Waltz" by Hayley Westenra(beautiful song BTW) and I couldn't help but want to do some kind of depressing story about Soul and Maka. The time of Soul's death was actually the exact date I finished writing the story…so that's why it is what it is…**

**I hope you liked it…and please…press that freakin review button right there…for me?**


End file.
